Titanic Voyage
by IceyULookin
Summary: Alice is a rich and prosperous young girl who is destined to marry the gracious southern gentleman, Jasper. Bella is a wanderer who has never had a place to call home. What happens when the two meet by chance while traveling on the RMS Titanic? Will their love prosper or will it be lost forever in the deep, chilling waters of the Atlantic?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I have a new idea for a story. I know I haven't finished the last story yet and I haven't written anything for it in... forever. But I had to get this idea written out first before I lose the will to write it. I'm not sure if anyone has written a story about this before and if they have, I promise I'm not copying you its just that two great minds think alike.

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _**Twilight** _or its characters, that's Stephanie Meyer. I also didn't write (the movie) and I also don't own (the ship) _**Titanic** _or any of its characters, that's respectively James Cameron and some guys somewhere (I think its the RMS Titanic INC.). Okay so now that's out of the way let's get started.

* * *

**Preface**

The year is 1996. Many things have passed and advancements have been made to form the America that I knew now. But one thing in the world that haven't changed… was me. I have experienced so much in my time that focusing on the future was the only thing that kept me moving forward. Otherwise I would be stuck reminiscing about my past life, with her.

* * *

My name is Mary Alice DeWitt Bukater. I was born May 1, 1884. I remember my mother told me that I was a tiny baby, and that no doctor expected me to survive. My own father didn't anticipate me living past the first year. To say the least, I wasn't so sad when he died.

"But I knew you would survive," my mother would say with a twinkle in her eye. "You were my little fighter."

Now of course I would be mad that she called me little, but I couldn't help but feel proud when she said I was a fighter. It made me realize that I could do anything my heart desired.

I planned to go to school and be one of the first women in my family to go to university. I dreamed of prospering on my own and starting my own fashion business. I had aspirations to travel the world and learn new cultures.

I always woke up with a smile on my face, happy with my dreams, until that wretched day when she told me she had found me a suitor. That was the day I also realized that my dreams were never going to come true.

Our family was having financial problems and was slowly traveling down the path of poverty. After father died, we had no steady income and were living off of his life savings. So my sister, Cynthia, and I tried to help mother by becoming a part time dressmaker.

Of course this was only done when the others of the elite class weren't watching lest they might realize that we were poor. That would ruin our status and we would be dropped from our position of power.

My mother hated the idea of a woman working. She hated it more than those women with the high hats finding out that we bought our clothes in scraps and slowly mended them into expensive looking dresses.

She figured that the fastest way to regain our money was to marry into wealth. Since I was of age, she began the search for a proper wealthy man who would take my hand in marriage. Within a month's time she found a potential suitor for me. "It's your duty," she would say, "to do whatever you can to help this family."

My mother played off of my weakness. She knew that I would do anything to help my family. I already had a part time job making dresses with my sister and was thinking of starting our own business.

But I knew that making a business off of dressmaking from own labor would sacrifice our social status, which my mother would never willingly do. I understood that my duty was to make my mother happy, no matter what it cost me in return.

The man that she found was named Jasper Whitlock. He was a rich, southern gentleman who would happily take my hand in marriage. Only I wasn't too happy to take his in exchange.

I didn't want to be tied down by marriage. I wanted freedom. But the way to freedom those days was to have a man at your side.

Jasper was a nice man and he tried his best to sprout interest for him in my heart. We went sailing on the Mississippi and tried foreign cuisine, and still nothing he did would impress me. I will admit that everything we did was interesting but he felt like a close friend and no more.

Jasper wouldn't give up trying to impress me. He was a fighter like I, which made him unable to take defeat. So he had my family journey to England for a special surprise.

The surprise was that he was going to propose to me. The moment our ship docked, Jasper turned to me and got down on one knee and held up the prettiest ring imaginable. The ring had a large diamond with so many facets that it was twinkling like a star on a dark night. Then all around the ring was intricate cuts and swoops that formed the band.

It was beautiful and must have cost a fortune.

Of course my mother was splendidly happy and my sister, just sixteen looked jealous. I just gave a small smile and accepted the ring. It was too many people around us to not say 'Yes' without embarrassing my mother.

He had the butlers leave with our bags while we slowly made our way to the hotel.

Jasper and I walked hand in hand in comfortable silence enjoying the scenery. He would lightly tap my ring, as if to make sure it was still there.

My mother and sister walked behind us smiling widely the entire time. Upon reaching the hotel, the doorman opened the door to reveal a party that was already in progress. Jasper had already anticipated me to say yes, and had planned our engagement party in advance. A group of strangers hugged me and congratulated me on my engagement to Jasper, while he slowly made his way around to all the guests greeting them with warm smiles.

I felt wrong being with all those people. I wanted nothing to do with the lavish celebrations going on downstairs, so I retired to my room. Gazing out my room window and I idly spun the ring on my finger. The night was cool; making me shiver. I felt a knot forming in my stomach and it made the hairs on my neck stand up. The faster I turned the ring, the stronger the feeling got.

"Mary Alice." A whisper behind me said. A hand shot out of the dark room and grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around in fright and met the worried eyes of Jasper. "Mary Alice? Would you take a walk with me?"

I put a hand over my heart to slow its beating and nodded my head 'yes'. He politely slipped on my fur coat and led me out the back door of the hotel to avoid all of the partying guests.

The crisp air hit my lungs with a vengeance and expanded all my senses.

Jasper looked nervous. If it was even possible he looked more nervous than when he proposed to me earlier that day. I decided to help him out.

"Did you want to speak to me about something?" I said pulling the coat around me tighter.

He nodded and smiled. "Actually the party inside wasn't the only surprise I had planned for us."

He paused as if considering his words.

"I saw that you weren't participating in that party, so I was afraid you wouldn't like my next surprise."

I felt sad for him. I finally decided to give him a break since he was only trying to let me have a good time.

"No I was just tired from the voyage. That's all."

Jasper took a great sigh. "Well that's great, because I bought tickets for an ocean liner where you can get as much rest as you want. It's practically like this hotel behind us," he said pointing, "only bigger."

I tilted my head in amazement. Bigger? The hotel behind us was huge, on a grand scale and there was a boat that was bigger than that? I couldn't imagine. He saw the look of disbelief on my face.

"Yes bigger. It's leaving tomorrow so don't bother unpacking your suitcase. Make sure to tell your sister and mother also." He was absolutely beaming with excitement now.

"What's the name of the ship?" I asked in wonder.

"Umm…" He said fishing the tickets out of his coat pocket.

"The RMS Titanic."


	2. Game, Set, Sail

OkAy So I have returned. I am still trying to finish this thought and story before I move back to **Ghost's Advocate**. So I'm hoping no one is too mad with me. Stuff happens. I'm an extreme procastinator and I'm working on it. See? Just ask my pychiatrist, I'm doing oh so great!

Disclaimer: I own no trace of Titanic, the name, the movie, and what ever what nots that are associated with the _Titanic. _Also SM is the shot caller on Twilight, which means I don't own that also. Great.

* * *

**Preface**

The year is 1996. Many things have passed and advancements have been made to form the America that I knew now. But one thing in the world that haven't changed… was me. I have experienced so much in my time that focusing on the future was the only thing that kept me moving forward. Otherwise I would be stuck reminiscing about my past life, with her.

* * *

I glanced over the deck of cards in my hand to look at the cards on the table. It was three cards: an ace, a king, and a ten.

All of hearts.

I looked again at my hand. It held a queen of hearts, and 2 of clubs. I suppressed a smile. I had this match in the bag.

Except there was a big problem: Will wouldn't hurry up and lose.

There was a pot of thirteen pounds and a ticket for the RMS Titanic on the line. The ship was leaving in another half hour and I still needed time to pack.

If I was going to make the trip with enough clothes to wear then I needed to make a move.

_Ahem. _I tried; peeking over the brim of my hat to see if the guy noticed. I tapped my foot against the table supports shaking the counter with the cards.

"Fine! I don't like being rushed. I was thinking." Will's face held a deeply etched grimace. He aggressively swiped a blonde curl off of his forehead.

Everyone around the table grumbled in annoyance.

Will was notorious for taking his time while doing anything. If you gave him a task to complete you can expect it to never be finished on time. I looked at my watch; I had about a half hour left.

I had beaten out everyone else until it was just me and him left. I definitely wasn't about to lose now. I gave him a sharp kick with my leather Brogue shoe.

"Okay. Okay. I check," Will said; knocking his knuckles against the table. I smiled thinly. I knew he would check.

The next card rolled out: A two of spades. I didn't even bother to look at it fully. I stood to my feet.

"I'm all in." I licked my dry lips and adjusted my pants until they sat comfortably above my hips.

"_What?" _everyone around me exclaimed.

John, Irvin, and Bill all shook their heads at me. The older gents had never seen anything like this before.

I stood behind my chair with my gloved hands clinching my cards.

"Oh I need to see this guy," the bartender shouted, shoving his way through the crowd of men that have assembled their selves around the table.

Everyone was fascinated by me. I was such a young lad that no one expected me to know the game reserved for men of status. I was clearly out of league with the men surrounding me.

"Well, I guess I'm all in also." Will tried to keep up his exterior look when really I could see that he was nervous.

I smirked. I knew he didn't want to be wussied out. So in his stupidity he tried to call me on my 'bluff.' The only problem was that I wasn't bluffing.

"_Goodness," _I heard someone whisper in a gruff voice. _"That's a lot of money."_

Everyone voiced their thoughts.

The pot had risen to twenty-two pounds and still the very pricey ship ticket. I clinched my jaw in a straight line.

The last card rolled out: a jack of hearts. My heart dropped suddenly when my mind finally caught up to what my eyes had seen.

Ace, King, Queen, Jack, 10…. All of hearts.

I had a flush, the _Royal Flush_.

I laughed from my spot behind the chair. I couldn't retain the bubbling craziness I felt.

The guys around me gave me questioning looks. I almost forgot where I was. I cleared my throat and brought my laugh into a heartier chuckle.

"Read 'em and weep boys!" I threw my cards down to the table.

A big cry started in the bar. Every man in the closest proximity to me clapped me on the back and gave their congratulations.

I smiled happily at everyone. A sense of pride welled up inside of me.

…Until Will walked up to me. The men quieted their joyous shouts and observed Will's every step until he stood in front of me.

His cards didn't even come close to beating mine. But at least he tried. He gave a gruff grunt before he threw his right hand out. I studied his veined and calloused hand.

I hesitantly gave him my hand to shake; feeling self conscious about my smaller hand size compared to his.

He leveled a stare at me. "For such a scrawny fella you sur' did pretty good."

I stared into his deep, brown eyes. Searching for any sign that he may know, but all I was met with was withheld displeasure.

"Thank you sir," I replied. "Now if you don't mind…" I grabbed the roll of bills and the ticket, placing them into my shirt pocket. "I would love to stay and chat but I need to be on my way."

I tipped my hat to the drinking fellows and made a mad dash for my hotel, a throng of cheers leading me on.

I quickly packed my few possessions that I held throughout my journey in Europe. I emptied a pillow case and stuffed the odd art supplies that I collected into the make shift bag. Then I cleared the entire drawer space that I had and put it into a short bag that was in the closet. I checked my watch.

I had a few minutes. I started panicking. I checked everything a second time. On my second search I found a very old brassier that I didn't even know I possessed.

I held it in my hands for a second before I chucked it out of the window. I didn't want to be seen with such an item, since I had a hard time blending in as it was.

I ran through the docks and searched for the loading dock for the Titanic. I saw the huge ship in the distance and ran for all I was worth.

I reached it just as the crewmen were about to remove the walkway.

"Wait!" I cried. They looked up from the ropes and smiled toothily at me.

"Well, well you almost didn't make it sonny," the closest man said while the other continued taking apart the ropes.

"Well I'm here now." I straightened my shirt and hat before hitching the bags higher onto my back.

"Ticket?"

I reached in my pocket and gave it to him. He smiled.

"Very well," he made a grand gesture, "welcome to the RMS Titanic, Mr. …?"

"Swan," I replied. "Mr. Swan."

* * *

When life gives you lemons, squeeze them in other peoples faces and get their wallet so you can buy a soda.

-Like a real G


	3. Bad Vibes

******Disclaimer** - I do not own _Twilight _or its characters, that's Stephanie Meyer. I also didn't write the movie and I also don't own the ship _Titanic _or any of its characters, that's respectively James Cameron and some guys somewhere (RMS Titanic INC.)

* * *

**Titanic Voyage: **

**Bad Vibes**

**~Alice~**

I attended the ceremonial ship christening for the Titanic. Everyone cheered when the crew climbed on the top deck to release the champagne bottle onto the ship.

The scary part was that the bottle didn't break.

It bounced directly off the ship and back into the air. Everyone gasped knowing the implications of this. It usually meant that the ship was a dud and needed more repair. Usually that is the case. But it could mean that or that the ship was now cursed.

Even on the second decent toward the hard iron of the ship, the bottle didn't crack. The crew caught the hayward bottle and inspected it. Finally they shattered the glass their selves and everyone cheered again… except me.

A sense of dread and an overall feeling of fear overcame me the moment Jasper told me what ship we would be going on. My stomach clinched so tight that I lost my breath. It felt as if something just took over and twisted my insides.

It was a terrible feeling that I heavily despised.

I only felt this way when something terrible was about to happen.

When I was younger, I had this feeling right before I took a walk around our garden in our old home. It was extensive and it held several exotic flowers that attracted insects of all types. These insects were mostly the stinging kind.

It took only a few minutes of walking before I was stung. I remember one of father's hired hands carried me into the house where my mother had to send for a doctor because the swelling was so bad.

I felt this feeling again the day before father died. Throughout the entire day I felt the same stomach clinching sensation. Only it was every time I saw my father.

And now, as I stand in front of this massive ship, the feeling was the worst yet.

I could barely focus on the festivities or even pay attention to what my excited sister, Cynthia, was yelling or what Jasper was whispering in my ear.

I didn't snap to reality until the moment when my feet hit the dock to board the ship.

My feet refused to move any further.

"_Hey! Who's holding up the line?"_

"_Yeah, move it along!"_

An angry grumble worked its way up the line until all eyes were turned on me. An older gentleman shoved me hard against my shoulder, muttering, "Damn American."

I stood petrified in terror.

"What's wrong," Jasper half-whispered looking about him and glaring at the angry people behind us in line.

"I don't want to go anymore," I said. I tried to force my way back out through the crowd.

My sister and mother stared at my retreating form with worry. Really it was my sister that was worried. My mother only looked utterly disappointed.

I didn't make it far before Jasper grabbed my shoulder, effectively turning me around. I avoided eye contact with him. I stared at his shiny black loafers and twiddled with my lace gloves.

"Mary Alice, please will you think about this?"

I didn't respond. He grabbed my chin and I pulled away in anger. How dare he?!

We stared each other down until Jasper set his jaw and sighed. "I have tried so hard to win you over. I just… I don't know what else there is to do."

A woman with a fur coat was looking on at our argument. Jasper grabbed my wrist and moved us to a more secluded area behind shipment crates. His voice became quieter; almost to a breathy whisper.

"I don't want to lose you before we could have begun anything… real. I really want us to work. I want you."

My anger faded until it was a distant memory. He looked so broken. I didn't realize how much pain I had put him through this entire time. I never gave him the time of day.

My eyes softened. His soft green eyes pleaded to my own. It pulled at my heart. He was nice. _I should at least give him a chance so I can get to know him more_, I thought.

I took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "Okay."

"I understand if you say no, we can always go to… wait okay?" he asked.

I laughed at his disbelieved expression. Yeah I really haven't given him any hope for this thing between us to work out.

"Yes, okay, let's go."

He took my hand gently in his and slowly caressed my knuckles under the lace.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

A sweet Jasper... Or is he? And for the really technical people, yes the Titanic didn't have a christening ceremony, but someone died on the day it set sail... so still bad joojoo anyway.


	4. Bon Voyage

**Disclaimer** - I do not own _**Twilight** _or its characters, SM. I also didn't write and/or I also don't own _**Titanic** _or any of its characters, that's respectively James Cameron and some guys somewhere (RMS Titanic INC.).

* * *

**Titanic Voyage:**

**Bon Voyage**

**~Alice~**

Later on, I was walking on the top deck, getting to know the ship I was going to call home, when I spotted a wiry gentleman trying to board the ship.

For a moment the dreaded feeling that has been following me ever since I boarded the ocean liner left me as I gazed at the strange man.

He carried two bags and a small suitcase that was worn at the edges. He obviously was going to the third class, but he was still interesting to look upon. He had a secretive smile that was hid partly by the hat on his head.

Suddenly he slung the bags onto his shoulder and gave the man his ticket.

I smiled, glad that the last passenger was finally aboard. This means that we will finally be setting sail.

I followed the man with my eyes. He looked about as if he knew someone was looking down at him.

The slim gentleman met my eyes and smiled before tipping his hat at me. I blushed looking away.

A hand touched my shoulder, alerting me of another's presence. I jumped and looked over my shoulder.

"What are you watching dear?" Jasper said. He smelt of liquor and cigar smoke. The party onboard had already begun and Jasper must have been a part of the festivities... as usual it seems.

"Nothing, just the sights." I turned back to look down below the deck.

The young gentleman frowned and followed Jasper's hand to my shoulder. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't meet them. I was ashamed at myself. I didn't mean to lead this man on in the wrong direction.

The crew men below deck herded the man onboard the ship with briskness only they possessed. I sighed.

"Who was that?"

"A man arriving late. The ship should be leaving soon." I stepped out of Jasper's hold on me and walked away.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper glowering at the man's receding form.

"Good thing they keep 'em below deck. Heav'n forbid we ever hafta encounter them on the upper decks." Jasper said the last part with a tone of contempt.

I took in a sharp breath of air. I had never heard Jasper speak so lowly of anyone.

"Jasper! How dare you. They are people."

"Yes, people of a lower class. We shouldn't be caught associatin' with the likes. How do you think the others would view us?" He walked away and brushed his long coat back.

"We should help others. Not push them away."

"Mary!... Alice." He turned sharply on his heel. I shrunk back in fear. "We aren't a charity! We are at the top. The power class. You need to stop actin' like the help. If you want to be a part of my family, you have to be able to uphold all rules I spell out for you."

He grabbed my chin. "All… rules. And this is one of them. Needing help? Is for the weak. Remember that." Jasper let go, leaving a stinging ache on my jaw.

A crew member passed by. Jasper stepped away from me and put on a charming smile.

"We have your bags set in your room, Mr. Hale. When you are ready, you can show us where to put..."

"Leave us. I'll be there shortly." Jasper dismissed the man with a wave of his hand.

I tried to walk away quickly from Jasper.

"Hold on. Mary Alice." He grabbed my shoulder again.

"I'm sorry. So very sorry. Will you forgive me? I'm just trying to show you that we can't give away help, when we must make sure that our own family line goes on."

"I understand. I truly do." I whispered shakily. I just wanted to get away, real fast, from this man.

"Well I'm glad that you're so understandin'. I shouldn't even call it help anymore should I?" I shook my head.

"Assistance. Yes that would probably sound better." He lifted my left hand into his and examined the ring on my finger.

"I am sorry. You know this right, Mary Alice?" He kissed my knuckles and then the ring.

"The wedding will be so perfect. After this cruise, I'll get you anything that you want. Anything."

"Well right now I want to be by myself." I tore myself out of his hands.

The ship gave a shuddering lurch and a rumbling was felt through the soles of my feet.

I could feel Jasper's eyes following me. I hid myself in the crowd that had gathered around the rail to give their families their farewells. I glanced over and saw the land slowly faded into blue.

I felt trapped. I didn't want this anymore. Not this marriage, or the man involved. Forget what my mother wants.

_What did I want?_ I paced along the deck, running into random workers and travelers alike. I walked around aimlessly until the crowd dimmed down and hardly anyone was left above deck.

Finally I arrived at the back of the ship. I was so tired of dealing with these people. The rich socialites who believed they were so much better than anyone else. I wanted to move. I looked upward. _The sky…_

That is what I wanted; freedom. I closed my eyes and felt the air blow gently around my face.

I frowned and opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't as fragile as people assumed me to be. If the wind couldn't get this right, then how could anyone else?

I took off my heeled boots and paired them neatly on a short platform.

I glanced up at the sky again and placed each foot onto the rail. I balanced slowly and then crossed one leg over the rail, before I moved the other. I turned slowly and gazed at the blue of the ocean.

I leaned forward and closed my eyes again. This time the wind was stronger and blew my hair all across my face. I felt so exhilarated and most of all… free.

I could breathe again and it seemed like everything was alright. I felt my palms get slick around the cool metal pole. I knew that if I didn't tighten my grip, I would fall.

But would it be so bad to fall? It would be quick hopefully. I never learned how to swim, so maybe that would speed things along.

Look at me, contemplating death. I grinned to myself and took another deep breath slowly unwinding my hands.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

"Um excuse me Miss, but… Please don't jump."

* * *

Ooo who can that be? could it be?


	5. Sometimes Stories Are Just That

DISCLAIMER: Owner of anything other than Twilight and Titanic? Which includes but is not limited to such a such such... Me!

Seriously... SM has Twilight... Titanic has Titanic and associating parties. Not I.

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"Um excuse me Miss, but… Please don't jump."_

**CURRENT: **

**A/N (NOT the EAC... OMG I was watching "Finding NEMO" Duude! No its Duuuude!)**

I gasped and looked behind me. My bare feet slipped slightly on the rail and I lost my footing for a moment.

"Whoa, easy there," the gentleman said setting down his coat and putting out his cigarette.

"No! Don't move any closer!" I yelled.

"Okay fine. It's just that I hate to see such a pretty woman as you try to do so much harm to her body."

"You think I'm pretty?" I felt heat creep up my neck to my cheeks.

"Magnificent." He gave a sweet smile. I recognized that smile.

"Aren't you the man from below deck? The last one to board?"

"Why yes I am." He gave that secretive smile again, pulling back his worn tweed overcoat in extravagance and bowed a tad bit at the waist. "Bellino Swan, at your service."

"I don't need any service, thank you very much." I stared angrily toward the ocean.

"Okay. Sure. How about we just talk?"

I didn't respond.

"What's your name?"

"M-Mary Alice," I stuttered out.

"Do you like being called Mary Alice?"

"Mary… Alice. Doesn't really matter."

"Okay Alice. One question I need to ask you."

I gave him a look.

"I promise, it's really important."

I sighed. "Go ahead. Ask away. Ask who I am traveling with. Ask why I'm trying to jump. Ask me. Go ahead!" I was panting with anger.

"I wasn't going to ask you any of those things. I didn't mean to impose. I guess I'll just leave."

He picked up his coat and pulled another cigarette from his pocket. He made it two steps before…

"Wait! I didn't- I mean, I'm sorry." Bellino stopped his retreat and turned on his heel. "Please don't leave. I want you to stay."

"Exactly what I was waiting for." He skipped merrily back to me with a grin in place.

"What were you waiting for exactly?" I asked turning my head to the side in question.

"For you to want me, well at least as an acquaintance."

"So you don't care that I could just jump right this second." I looked out at the sea and observed the setting sun kissing the horizon.

"I care all right. I just don't think you can do it." He lit the cigarette and placed it between his lips. I watched as they moved together to hold the stick in place.

I bit my lip unconsciously. He slowly raised an eyebrow. I blinked away whatever haze I was in.

"Umm well sir, since at any given moment I can and will jump, I think you should ask me that question you had that was so important."

"Really?" I nodded my head profusely. He thought to himself for a moment. My hands were getting warmer by the second. My stomach was progressively bunching into knots.

"Yeah see, actually I was just wondering… why did you take off your shoes?"

"That's it?" He nodded. I set back against the rail, since my arms were growing tired. "I didn't want to ruin my new shoes."

Bellino smiled. "Truly? Your shoes?" He laughed out loud.

"Shoes make the outfit complete mister!" He was still laughing. It was contagious and I couldn't help but join.

I looked back at Bellino, studying his appearance. He had a slim, wiry frame covered in layers of baggy clothing. My eyes narrowed on his clothing choices. If I was able to see to it, Bellino would have an entire wardrobe change.

Yet the discombobulated clothing suited him… somehow. It made him more complete.

Suddenly the ship lurched and my right foot slipped out from under me. My feet grasped at empty space as my hands gripped the railing of the ship tighter. My arms strained to hold my weight up.

"No! I messed up. I don't want to die." I turned toward Bellino and saw that he was already in action. He dropped the cigarette and leaned over the railing.

"Alice, grab my hand!" I was afraid to let go of the rail, but I could feel my hands slipping and my arms were burning like fire. I looked down below me and saw the waves splashing up the side of the boat. My arms started shaking.

"Alice! Look at me! Grab. My. Hand. I got you. I won't let go." His eyes held reassurance and desperation. I hooked my hand in his and held on for dear life as he pulled me over the railing. I landed in a heap right on top of the man.

He grunted in pain. "I'm so sorry, sir."

I fought to catch my breath. When I was falling, it felt like the air was being constricted from entering my lungs. I valued every breathe I was taking like it was my last.

"No problem Miss. And it's okay, you can call me Bellino… Or Beau; either is fine."

I over my panting, I listened to him speak with my head near his chest. His voice wasn't as deep and booming as Jaspers. Instead it was soft and held only a tad bit of bass, like it was forced. He must have not reached maturity yet.

I pushed up with my palms on the man's chest. It was hard, yet soft at the same time and I could feel layers of cloth surrounding this man. _Well it was cold out_, I justified.

Goosebumps had formed on my arms. I sat up to look him in the eyes.

"How old are you?"

He cleared his throat.

"Twenty-two."

I tilted my head to the side. _Maybe he's just a late bloomer, _I thought.

"No need to offend you ma'am but…" He looked motioned to my positioning on top of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" I shifted off of him and settled beside him instead.

"Stop being sorry. There is no need really. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"No I was… fairly comfortable." I sat back on my heels and rested my hands on my knees.

"So Bellino, that's an Italian name… Parli Italiano?"

"No to whatever you just said," he replied laughing. "I passed through Italy on my way here and I really liked the name. Does Beau sound better?"

"I should have known. Your last name isn't really Italian at all. But the names, they are both fine. It fits you. _Beau_ means beautiful you know."

"Does it really?" His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well it seems we have the wrong name."

I cleared my throat. "So what is your real name?"

Bellino became silent. "My… real name, it doesn't really matter. I like Bellino better anyway." He sent a shining grin my way, even though I knew he was hiding something.

We sat in an awkward silence until he broke out laughing.

"So you took off your shoes, so they wouldn't be ruined when you jumped? That is soo ridiculous!"

"Shush. It's not! Those shoes cost me a small fortune. Plus the salt water would have ruined the fur trim…" I looked over at Bellino and saw him holding back a laugh.

"Okay… I'll admit, at the time it seemed like a smart idea…" I looked down at my toes, which were gradually turning blue underneath my stockings. I pulled them closer to me and started massaging them.

"Here. Let me." Bellino said softly while his gaze reached my eyes before he delicately put my feet into his lap.

His hands were so warm compared to my frozen toes. I moaned in content and smiled lowly to myself.

"You have small toes." He commented.

"I'm sorr…"

He glanced at me, giving me a disapproving look.

"Right. I mean. Yes. I do." I leaned back on my arms.

"Well I think they are nice."

"Thank you." I blushed at his compliment.

"No problem, Alice."

* * *

Finding NEMO... "Ïmma piranha! Piranhas live in the Amazon."


	6. On the High Seas

Disclaimer: I own no-ting mon!

SM gots dem Twlight

Titanic gots tuh Titanic an dem associates.

* * *

**Titanic Voyage**

**"On the High Seas"**

Time flew by as we sat out on the top deck observing the stars. With the foot massage forgotten, my feet were comfortably warm, resting in Bellino's lap.

Every now and then I could feel his fingers ghosting over my foot before returning down to tickle my toe. I giggled at the ticklish motion.

His hands rubbed up my foot sending my body into a fit of shivers.

"Are you cold?"

"No I just…"

He silenced me with a finger over my lips.

"Here" He took off his overcoat and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I stared deep into his chocolate eyes. I wished that I could describe how they looked better than what my mind came up with. My vocabulary was extensive yet I could only think of one word to describe him… utterly and completely intoxicating. Extremely attractive.

He wasn't really manly -with his clean shaven face- but he had a strong jaw that contrasted with his soft eyes that made him appear younger, yet intense at the same time.

He was just so beautiful. Beau…

"You okay?" He passed his hand over my face.

"Umm yeah sure."

He looked at me queerly. "Okay good. I thought I lost yah there." He unconsciously moved his fingers deeper into the tissues of my foot. It felt nice.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from Mississippi. My family owns tons of acres of land there."

"That must be nice."

We sat in silence for a second before I quietly responded. "It is. It's wonderful actually."

"Tell me more about it."

"Okay, so for instance, during the spring, the flowers in the gardens start blooming. Imagine the air filled with so many smells and colors; the greens blurring with the purples and the smell of jasmine and sweet pea floating all about."

We both closed our eyes. "Hmm that sounds amazing." I opened my eyes and looked at Beau smiling softly.

"Yes. It's so relaxing."

"Do you miss it?"

"I… Umm where are you from?" I replaced his question with my own. I wasn't ready to answer that question and he could see it on my expression.

"As of now I am from nowhere." He exhaled and a gust of frosted air hit my face. Bellino's natural smell was heady. I took in a breath of the air surrounding him in gusto.

"I was born in the States; the northern part of Tennessee. As I child I used to go hiking with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Uh huh, Emmett. We really don't talk much. Never did, but he was there for me. Always. Unlike my parents."

His face twisted in a grimace.

"They never understood me. Finally they were tired of my ways and sent me away to go to a training school. I never went back."

"That's so…"I began.

"Sad?" Bellino shook his head. "No. It was a blessing in disguise. I escaped from the school and traveled overseas and began my journey across Europe. I met so many new people, tried so many new things… I'm glad I got the best experiences of a life time tucked under my belt. Or at least one of the best experiences in my life time, apart from meeting you."

His eyes studied my face with rapt fingers gently tracing the outline of my jaw and gliding over my hairline before running down my neck. "You must see some of my artwork. I have met great artists who taught me many things. Whenever I get the chance, I would love to draw you."

My heart fluttered in my chest before taking a great plunge when I heard the deep-toned voice of Jasper.

"Mary Alice? Is that you? What are you doing at this time of night on the deck of the ship? You should be inside at once!" Jasper hurried to my side and picked me up to a standing position.

Bellino slowly got up on his hands muttering, "Ï was wondering where he was."

He sprung up on his two feet and outstretched a hand to Jasper. "My name is Bellino Swan. You can call me Bellino."

His hand stayed hanging in the air as Jasper stared on in disgust. Bellino sucked in a breathe of air through his teeth running his hand through his short locks of hair.

"Ï should have expected as much."

"Jasper?! How dare you!" I nudged Jasper in the ribs with my elbow. "This man saved my life. I owe him." I stared deeply in Bellino's eyes and smiled.

"Okay. You are right. I should thank the man that saved my _fiancé's_ life." He over enunciated _fiancé_. I rolled my eyes at his misbehavior.

Jasper reached into his shirt pocket, producing a wad of cash. "Here. Do something with that. That's what you wanted right?" He threw it in Bellino's direction.

The cash bounced off of Bellino's chest and landed in front of him. He refused to stoop to get it. He stood there with his hands in his pockets with an unreadable expression.

Jasper smirked. "Come Mary Alice. We have a big day ahead of us. We have more plans to add to the schedule for our wedding."

Jasper tugged my arm in the direction away from Bellino. My mood suddenly shifted and turned darker. I was being led away from this amazing person and it hurt to be separated from him.

"Bye Beau."

He took his hands out of his pockets to give a small wave. His amazing grin had returned once Jasper turned his back to lead me away.

"This is not goodbye. I'll see you soon." He gave a wide grin once more before turning around and heading off into a shadow covered section of the ship.

I shook my head at his statement. One thing I am grateful for today:

I am glad that I didn't jump off this ship.

* * *

Im sailing... on a boat... to a place... on a boat... I'm sailing... on a boat... that place... my boat... it sank... and that place... is no more.


End file.
